soniccrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Samus Aran
|dislikes= Ridley }} Samus Aran is a Nintendo character from Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. She represents the Metroid series. Game Appearances ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Samus is a veteran in Brawl, but this is her first meeting with Sonic. She is a heavyweight in her Power suit. Special Moves *'Standard' - Charge Shot :Samus charges her arm cannon and shoots. When used in the air, she does not charge the shot. *'Side' - Missle :Samus shoots a remote-controlled missle that flies horizontally. If the player continues to hold left/right on the d-pad, the missle will attempt to home onto a nearby opponent but flies slower. *'Up' - Screw Attack :Samus curls into a ball and jumps like Sonic, with an aura of electricity. *'Down' - Bomb :Samus curls into a ball and drops a bomb. If the move is used again successfully just as the bomb detonates, she will gain height. *'Final Smash' - Zero Laser :Samus fires a powerful laser. Her suit breaks and she becomes Zero Suit Samus. Subspace Emmisary Zero Suit Samus Samus (in her Zero Suit) snuck in to a research facility to find her power suit. Along the way, she saved from a generator. They then fought their way through R.O.B.s. She eventually found a computer showing her suit. She and Pikachu traveled through the facility until they reached the suit. But they were attacked by shadowbug clones wearing her suit. They defeated the clones and Samus put on her suit. Power Suit Samus fought her way through the facility using the weapons of her Power Suit and the aid of Pikachu. They eventually ran into Samus' old foe Ridley who snatched her and grinded her on the wall. Pikachu used his Thunder attack to save Samus. Although Samus' suit was damaged, she and Pikachu defeated Ridley. They went to a Subspace Bomb Factory, where they encountered the Ancient Minister. They prepared to fight but stopped after noticing the Minister's sadness. Donkey Kong broke into the room, followed by Captain Olimar, Captain Falcon and Diddy Kong. They all watched as the Minister defy Ganondorf. The R.O.B.s fired on him, setting his robes ablaze. The robes burned off, revealing him to be the leader of the R.O.B.s. They escaped on the Falcon Flyer, but was chased by Ridley. They defeated Ridley again, but the bombs detonated, sending the Isle of Ancients. They managed to escape on time and met Mario, Link, Kirby, Pit, Yoshi, Marth, Ike, Lucas, the Pokémon Trainer and the Ice Climbers. The Halberd dropped off Meta Knight, Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Solid Snake, Lucario, Mr. Game & Watch, Princess Peach and Princess Zelda. A gunship came out of the Subspace ball, commanded by Ganondorf and Bowser. They noticed the Halberd coming and fired on it. The Halberd broke in half, but the Nintendo heroes had smaller ships. Samus navigated her gunship through the lasers. Kirby destroyed the gunship with a Dragoon, and Samus and the other heroes went into Subspace. They encountered Tabuu, and everyone turned into trophies. But she was saved by King Dedede, Luigi and Ness. They revived the other trophies and went through the Great Maze. Sonic appears After getting through the Great Maze, Tabuu tried to turn everyone back into trophies, but Samus and the others saw a blue ball breaking Tabuu's wings. That blue ball turned out to be Sonic the Hedgehog, who helped Samus and the Nintendo heroes defeat Tabuu and bring the world back to normal. Tier Matchup with Sonic Green Hill Zone In Green Hill Zone, Samus can double jump and Screw Attack across the valley. The checkered pattern isn't as slippery with Samus' armor. When the stage crumbles, she can recover from offstage. Her Screw Attack can glitch her onto the ledge. The checkpoint can launch her across the valley. Trophies Stickers Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Samus was confirmed for Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U in the E3 2013 trailer. In Sonic's trailer, she shot a Charge Shot at him but Sonic dodged. Changes from Brawl Custom Moves *'Default Standard' - ' : *'''Custom Standard 1 - ' : *'''Custom Standard 2 - ' : *'''Default Side - ' : *'''Custom Side 1 - ' : *'''Custom Side 2 - ' : *'''Default Up - ' : *'''Custom Up 1 - ' : *'''Custom Up 2 - ' : *'''Default Down - ' : *'''Custom Down 1 - ' : *'''Custom Down 2 - ' : *'''Final Smash - '''' : Trophies Rematch with Sonic Windy Hill On Windy Hill, Samus can't go under the stage. The left spring puts her on the upper platform without a midair jump. The right spring bounces her close to the center of the wheel. Bouncing of the spring facing the stage as it's turning lets her wall jump and rebound on the spring. She can double jump from the far left platform to the right platform with ease. She can even jump all the way to the wheel with a Screw Attack. Gallery File:Samus SSBB.jpg|Super Smash Bros. Brawl File:Samusnic.png File:Sonicsamusdodge.jpg SSB4windy hill fight.png|Samus and Sonic in Windy Hill from the April Nintendo Direct. SSB4 SonicMarioDonkeySamusBattlefield.png|Samus fighting Sonic, Mario and Donkey Kong in the Battlefield. SSB4 Zero Laser on Sonic.png|Samus using her Zero Laser on Sonic. SSB4 Power Star Sonic.png|Sonic getting hit by Rosalina's Final Smash. SSB4 3DS Bottom Screen.jpg|Sonic and Samus on the bottom screen. SSB4 Targeting.jpg|Samus being targeted. References External Links *Smash Bros. official site *Metroid Wiki *Smash Wiki **Brawl info on Smash Wiki **SSB4 info on Smash Wiki Category:Userspace Characters